


Rose

by ramudas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, kaorei is so good and underrated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27881306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: ddude um *throws a title that has nothing to do w the fic*
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 6





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE PRETEND THAT THE BEGINNING IS GOOD AND THAT THERE IS SMTH LEADING UP TO THIS I???? I DONT KNOW WHAY HAPPENED BUT

He was way too red before I even unzipped his pants. Just the fact that I was going to touch him, to pleasure him... He grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over his face, hugging it tightly, and then tighter and I reached through his pants to his boxers, rubbing his cock through them.

I heard faint panting, and I noticed goosebumps trailing up his arms.

"Kaoru."

He removed the pillow to shyly look at me. I grabbed it from him and straddled him.

"What the f-fuck...?" He moaned.

"Sit up." I instructioned, and as he did so I lifted his shirt up over him. After I took it off, I toyed with one of his nipples.

His breath was heavy as he told me that I'm more of a pervert than he is.

"Is that so, Kao...?" I licked the other nipple, lapping my tongue against it, sucking softly. My teeth held it gently, pulling ever so slightly. I gripped his hips as well, and he sighed in a relieving-type of way. "It feels good, doesn't it?"

He nodded. 

"Good," I whispered, craning my neck up to plant kisses on his chest, and then his collarbones, which I also sucked and licked. I rocked my hips into him softly, and he breathed in sharply. He wasn't expecting it, instead focusing on my tongue and lips.

"Rei... keep going..." He choked out hoarsely.

"This?" I asked, rolling my hips again, harder.

He moaned once more, so I took that as a yes to continue. I grinded softly against his cock while now giving his neck some attention. It seems he was really sensitive there, as he was particularly noisy. I licked his neck, giving soft kisses and bites here and there... I wasn't sure if I should leave any marks on Kaoru, since we, of course, were performers and who knows what the crowd would be able to see, much less our own classmates. Yes, I was Kaoru's little secret for now.

I kissed his jaw, and then his lips. "I'm gonna blow you now, okay?"

He snickered a little, as if it was a strange question, but nodded. I gave him his pillow back, and got on my knees.

I pulled down his boxers and admired his cock for a moment. It was long and veiny, but it looked cute somehow - like it was just waiting for me. 

I gripped the base and kissed the head, licking it and swirling my tongue around it. He involuntarily thrusted into my mouth, but I held his hips before he got too far, digging my nails in. He was whimpering into the pillow and slightly arching his back. He looked beautiful, his blond hair strewn all over his bed, body open and subject to me, only me.

I sucked the head hard, and he seemed to really like that, judging from his high-pitched moans. I smiled with his cock in my mouth; I was so happy he was enjoying this so much. I took more in, bobbing my head up and down. His moans became more frequent and erratic, as if any moment he would-

"Rei...! I-"

I withdrew as soon as he spoke my name. "Kao..."

He whined, looking hurt with teary eyes and a red face.

"I have much more I want to do to you before I let you... okay?"

He scowled. "Rei, you can... make me cum again... I just want to once."

"Yes!" I smiled. "You will, once."

"Wh...?"

I undid my belt, hastily throwing off my jeans and boxers. "Alright, come here." I said, stroking my dick. He leaned up and I pressed my dick onto his lips. "Suck, Kao. It's going in your ass, okay? So ju... ah, fuck!" Kaoru took a bit in his mouth before I could even tell him what to do. I took a fistful of his hair, guiding him. "Yea... you're so good, K."

I felt his lips curl into a smile. I pet him, and then held his head steady so I could push more in. His throat clenched around my cock - I think he was gagging, but he handled it surprisingly well. I let him do his thing for a few moments before pushing him away, telling him to lay back and spread for me.

"Good boy, Kao. So good..." I teased his asshole with my dick, before slowly pushing myself inside. He groaned, complaining about the pain. "You'll get used to it in a minute, K. When I find your sweet spot, that's all you'll feel." 

He moaned at that thought, and I took the opportunity to push more inside, thrusting myself inside little by little. It wasn't long before my words came to fruition - he suddenly yelled, greatly arching his back. Holding his hips, I fucked him right there with him screaming all the while. He was soon to cum, right on his own stomach.

"K..." My breath was shaky, and so was his.

"Yea...?"

"Can I keep going? I haven't..."

"Uh, yea..."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" I brought a hand to his cheek, caressing him.

"It's okay. Fuck me, Rei. I like it." He gave me a devious smile, and I copied, ramming my cock into his ass. "Oh, fuck!" He yelled.

"Y-yea?" I chucked, fucking him softer while we talked.

"It's good... It's just so... ah, f-fucking big..." He whimpered, grabbing his pillow again.

"Kao." I threw it to the floor once more, pinning his hands down. "Wrap your legs around me."

He nodded and did so. I bent down and kissed him, telling him how much I loved him. "You make me feel so good."

He smiled, looking away from my eyes. "T-thanks... Rei... I love you too, so I guess... I wouldn't have anyone else do this. I trust you."

I kissed him again. "Mm... I don't even want to cum now, I just want to be inside you."

He blushed. "Fuck... Come on."

I laughed, and then fucked him until he had an ass full of cum. Finally satisfied, I pulled out and collapsed next to him. "I hope it didn't hurt to much."

"I'll be used to it." He proudly declared.

"Oh, so there will be a next time?" We both laughed. 

"My ass is sore." 

"Well, I could eat it..."

"What? No!"

I snickered.


End file.
